narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Edit needed The first sentence of the first paragraph of the "Background" section needs to be edited. It says "Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kushina Uzumaki." The phrase "third jinchuriki" needs to be changed to "second jinchuriki" sense the structure of this sentence makes it clear that it is referring to Kushina, who was the second. Naruto was the the third jin, as stated earlier in this very same article- "He is... the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." New Trivia? Should it be added that Naruto is distantly related to the First, Second, and Fifth Hokages through his Uzumaki blood? :No. Sasuke is more closely related to Madara than Naruto is to the Hokage, but they are not listed as each others' family. ''~SnapperT '' 18:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Not to be listed as family, but maybe added to the trivia? :Uzumaki clan is listed, and the Senju's relation is mentioned there. Should suffice. ''~SnapperT '' 17:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reverse Summoning In episode 164, if Pain hadn't distracted him, Naruto would have used this jutsu Fangzntalonz (talk) 02:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :But he didn't. SimAnt 03:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :That shows he's capable of using it --Fangzntalonz (talk) 03:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) He has a point hes capable he just didnt. Attention Span Are there any instances of Naruto actually having a short attention span? I recall him being able to concentrate pretty good, especially during training. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :He usually needs things explained to him twice. But that has more to do with intelligence than attention span. ''~SnapperT '' 03:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sensing I think Naruto's sensing ability should be noted at least in the abiilities summary or Jinchuriki transformation section.http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/42232524/11[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 07:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Body Flicker Are you sure it's body flicker? Killer Bee said he saw a yellow flash. Isn't that odd? --Narutodude (talk) 07:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Narutodude :Not really, Naruto is blond after all. Jacce | Talk | 07:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::but Yamato says Naruto "isn't quite at the fourth's level yet". i think that clarifies it as a minor version of the flying thunder god technique Fangzntalonz (talk) 08:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::What about the seals then? Minato could move fast without the Flying Thunder God, but he still needed the seals/marked kunais to use the Flying Thunder... My guess is that Yamato compared the speed of Minato's and Naruto's body flicker. Jacce | Talk | 08:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::It wasn't Flying Thunder God technique it was probably just Naruto's hair or maybe even the chakra that envelopes him has a yellow tint to it. The Fourth was also proficient in Body Flicker Technique --Cerez365 (talk) 13:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I Think it should be added because killer bee said it was a teleportation technique. I think he might be able to do it because maybe his father incorporated it into his seal so he doesn't need the kunai. :Everybody knows the body flicker, so it doesn't have to be listed. And in order to use FTGT, a seal must be placed out before hand. In this case, if Naruto had used the FTGT, Kisame should have had a seal on him, and using the technique wouldn't have made Naruto run his foot into the wall, since FTGT is more transport then speed. Jacce | Talk | 20:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::But maybe he got his foot stuck cause he couldnt control were he was going. There would have been no point in mentioning the fourth if it wasnt his jutsu. Also the fourth has had some rough crash landings when using the jutsu himself when facing Madara. I think naruto just uses the jutsu kind of like how madara uses his time/space ninjutsu but he can use it like his because the fourth might have put the seal for the FTG jutsu in his four element seal thats why he might not need one. Remember there is a difference between teleportation and accelerated movement and the body flicker is accelerated movement. :::Since FTG doesn't involve movement, he can't get stuck. And Forth could move fast without FTG. And if Naruto has the FTG seal in his Four element seal, he can only transport to the place where he is already standing. Jacce | Talk | 04:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Naruto didnt use any seals, so it cant be Body Flicker. I am guessing that naruto moved at high speed similar to the Fourth Abdulla266 (talk) 23:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) People can use jutsu without hand seals. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :True, but Body Flicker requires a hand seal. BHM1250 (talk) 05:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hand seals are rarely shown. Jacce | Talk | 06:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I think its the Body Flicker Technique and not the Flying Thunder God, because Naruto did not use a seal formula, which is basic in using the Flying Thunder God (ex. in the Kakashi Gaiden and during his fight with Madara). The controlled chakra of the Nine Tails could have acted similar to the Raiton Armor of the Fourth Raikage, enhancing Naruto's reaction speed. Also, even during the tailed, uncontrolled state of Naruto, he was already capable of showing great speed. Ghidora (talk) 00:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It's most likely not body flicker technique because body flicker normally has smoke to conceal the user vanishing and appear at another place conceal by smoke to counterattack. It's most likely FTG because Minato says his move has levels as shown in Madara vs. Minato fight... where he used FTG level 2.. Ever thought Naruto used FTG level 3? (without hand seals or kunai to teleport to)1david12(talk) ::Yamato said he's not at Minato's Level. So it's body flicker. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Nickname? Should Yellow Flash be added to Naruto's nicknames with Child of the Prophecy and Konoha's Orange Hokage?Sparxs77 (talk) 10:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) No the yellow flash was minato just because naruto used the body flicker techniques it doesnt mean that naruto will be the "new" yellow flash, also the orange hokage should be removed because he called himself that a true nickname is when the others call u something for a special skill/characteristic not to mention that he isnt a Hokage yet UsoppSpell (talk) 11:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It wasnt FTG, killer bee maybe thought it was a telerpotation becuase of the speed, and if it was a teleportation then there would have been no yellow flash. Also they probably refrence that naruto isnt at the fourths level because the 4th was extremly fast even wouthout using the FTG, and i know all of this has been said allot of times. And also there is no way that naruto could have used FTG since no seals where put anywhere on kisames body or anywhere else for that matter and when naruto punched kisame you saw a whole lot of momentum behind the punch meaning he was moving extremley fast and not teleporting. Flying Thunder God Technique It states right here that Naruto teleported. Just like we all had to assume Sasuke knew Tsukoyomi to use Susanoo, I think all of the evidence presented here points directly to a variation of the Flying Thunder God Technique. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/42232524/13 (talk) 19:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sasuke already had the prerequisite; the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto does not have the prerequisite; a technique formula. ''~SnapperT '' 19:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is a little premature to being trying to label or categorize what technique Naruto used against Kisame. All we know is that it allowed him to rapidly close the distance with Kisame and that Killer Bee called it a teleportation technique. Whether it was body flicker, flying thunder god, or some other Jutsu (perhaps whatever technique Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto have been working on) is impossible to determine at the moment. (talk) 19:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Jeremy Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) has often been translated as teleportation technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know where to find the chapter in its original, untranslated state so the kanji can be compared? Barring waiting until next week (if we are lucky) it seems to be the only way to settle the issue. If you look at the sleepyfans scanlation it says "Was that the shunshin no jutsu? He's on the offensive just like a golden flash."-- (talk) 12:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Teleportation Technique He could have learned Flying Thunder God Jutsu at a new level maybe level 3. Or its a new teleportation jutsu. Its not Body Flicker because Naruto didn't use any seals. Neither did the Raikage. Not FTG. Omnibender - Talk - 21:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Why does it have to be either of them? Remember, Naruto is using the Nine-Tails power. His speed and strength will of course increase to bold new levels. Why does Naruto punching Kisame like that have to be a technique? Naruto could just be this fast while using his new powers. We don't know whether it was the Fourth's technique, (although there has to be a seal) and the body flicker technique, (there was not hand seal made). Since we do not know what happened, isn't putting either technique in his article for what happened speculation? All we know is that Bee commented it was teleportation. The body flicker is just a high speed movement, not teleportation; therefore, we should word the article in saying that Naruto's speed has increased to the point it appeared as if he teleported. HellBlade (talk) 00:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The punch is not the technique, is the sudden movement which allowed him to reach Kisame, and then punch him. Other characters have used Body Flicker without seals before. I'm just waiting for ShounenSuki to pop up having read a RAW and saying it was the Body Flicker Technique. BFT has been translated as teleportation more than once in the past. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how accurate Manga Stream's scanlations are, but the bottom two panels, and the leftmost center panel both suggest that it is the Flying Thunder God. "Teleport technique, and a right handed smash. But all I saw was a yellow flash!" This comments on the nickname gained by the Fourth for using the technique. "He's not quite at the Fourth's level yet!" The seal can be made with the user's bare hands as demonstrated by Minato. But we still have to wait.WolfMaster (talk) 17:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) has often been translated as teleportation, even though they're not the same thing. I never thought I'd say this, but I think that MangaStream made a very sloppy mistake, which is very unusual, cause out of the available scanaltions, theirs are usually the most accurate ones. Omnibender - Talk - 23:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Correction on controlled chakra mode Naruto was said to be able to sense emotions in this mode and not chakra which makes sense because he just had a battle with the demon foxes hate. So yeah the correction is needed under Jinchuriki Transformations on Narutos page. When Naruto didn't make two clones to gather Natural Energy, he's not limited. This started because Naruto used hundreds of Sage Mode Clones in his mind, people have argued thats only possible because it happened in his mind. However, on this page, Naruto explains why he is using three clones in battle: [http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/434/14 And I can only make three clones in battle...if I make anymore, it'll interfere with the one focusing Sage Chakra.] So thus, if he doesn't have any clones gathering natural energy to make Sage Chakra, his limit is taken off. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :The issue still is in his mind. There was only one Naruto, motionless, gathering natural energy, while in his mind, he was fighting the fox. The example you gave applies to when Naruto is fighting in reality. In the fight against the fox, it was all happening in his head, he was motionless, so he could gather natural energy without problem, there were no actual clones to interfere with the balance. He can do whatever he wants in his mind, because the conditions for making senjutsu chakra are met by his body. Omnibender - Talk - 02:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::And what, exactly, did Naruto do in his mind that he couldn't do in 'reality'? When the fight started, all Naruto did was use the powers he could do in the real world. And again, Naruto said it himself-when he doesn't have clones focusing Sage Chakra, the limit of three clones in battle is removed. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::You still don't understand the difference between his mind and the reality. Suppose the fight didn't take place in his mind, that it happened in reality. Just the fact Naruto made so many clones would disrupt his chakra, or are you saying that what mindscape-Naruto did (entering in Sage Mode while fighting without stopping) is something he can do in reality? He can't. Naruto's mind also entered in Sage Mode, so to speak, the fight between Naruto and the Nine-Tails was a mental one, not a physical one. Omnibender - Talk - 02:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just because it happened in his mind does not mean it wasn't a physical struggle. At no point did Killer Bee assure Naruto 'Its in your mind, don't worry'. Hell the very battlefield that was chosen facilitated the physical struggle. On top of that, Naruto used several named attacks-something that isn't normally associated with a mental battle. And again, in Naruto 434, anymore clones than Three while two others are gathering the natural chakra would disrupt the focus of those gathering the energy. Without them, Naruto isn't limited, as was shown in 441 (when he created all those clones while still in Sage Mode, had them transform into rocks and everything) and then again in 499. If the battle was really mental? Why didn't Naruto just grow to the size where the Fox would have been the size of a ant and then step on him? Why didn't Naruto start materializing weapons and other things to fight him? --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with SuperSaiyaMan in that the clone limit only applies when there are clones gathering natural energy. :However, I also agree that the mindscape complicates things. Real Naruto enters Sage Mode, and so do all imaginary Narutos. That's not how things have worked in the past; clones take on the appearance of Naruto at the time of their creation, not his current appearance. ''~SnapperT '' 03:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll give you that. Though at least we agree that Naruto isn't limited without clones gathering chakra. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::There were no actual clones, so his actual body had no trouble gathering energy, it's the mind stuff that complicates things. :::Basically, all we know is that in his mind he has less limitations, but these can't be precisely described. We don't exactly what gives Naruto the advantages he has in his mind, we can't explain it accurately, and in these cases, we've always simply said what happens, leaving out the how, which is how the page was before you started adding this. Omnibender - Talk - 03:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::But again, he is limited in the Real World by the two clones gathering natural energy. Without them, that limit is over. We saw it happen in 441. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::In the real world, he is indeed limited by the clones. Not so sure the limit would simply vanish without that, because if he makes Sage chakra and then makes 100 clones, what would happen? Would the sage chakra be distributed evenly, would it disrupt the balance? If he makes the clones and then enters Sage Mode, how would that affect the balance of the Sage chakra? The order of events might change the consequences. We can't say for certain what would happen. Omnibender - Talk - 03:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Omnibender, Snapper agreed with me that without the two clones Naruto makes to gather Natural Energy, he wouldn't be limited by clones. Naruto himself says it in 434, and he performed it in 441 when he was making his trap for Deva Path (he had zero clones gathering Natural Energy). And yes, the Sage Chakra would be distributed evenly when he makes 100-1000 clones since they're perfect copies of Naruto himself. The reason why he's limited is because he creates two clones to continuously gather Natural Energy. If they're not there, that limit is gone. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He made many clones while in Sage Mode, threw two Rasenshuriken, and reverted to normal. When his clones untransformed, they all looked normal. Were they originally in Sage Mode and reverted back with Naruto, or did they appear already out of it? Omnibender - Talk - 04:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Presumably, because whenever Naruto made Clones while still in Sage Mode, all those clones he created for the trap were in Sage Mode too and then reverted when he did. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But they shouldn't have, because unlike Naruto, the clones didn't throw two Rasenshuriken. If Sage chakra is distributed evenly, all of them would have the same amount of it, so if Naruto reverted after throwing two RS, his clones shouldn't have reverted from a transformation technique. Omnibender - Talk - 04:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm gonna have to agree the limit isn't existent without any clones. He had to do that Tayjuu Kage Bunshin spam to catch Pain when he was still in Sage Mode after all after the Chibaku Tensei ended. Naruto Stats in part 3 I think the 26 rating is ridiculous. I know the table listed doesn't take sage mode or his new 9-tails mode into account,but a base rating of 26 is too low, as u can tell from when he rescues sakura, his strength and speed are almost the same level as sasuke. And his taijutsu was enough to hold up against pain and even kakashi when they were training. And jiraiya's said multiple times that naruto's genjutsu was as bad as his own. So either jiraiya's genjutsu should be lowered or naruto's should be raised, although i think the former is more likely. Naruto still hasn't shown the ability to cast any genjutsu, but he's surely powerful enough now to release most of them. And frankly, against pain, his use of the shadow clones was pure genius. I think his battle intelligence should be raised too, as well as hand seals, because we hardly see him doing any. Overall i say: Strength :+1 Speed :+1 Hand Seals :+2.5 Taijutsu :+0.5 Ninjutsu :+0.5 Intelligence:+1 Overall, a rating of 31-32 seems more accurate to me. I mean seriously, he's rated the SAME as Sakura right now,and lower than Sai, does that bother anyone else? ```` Overall we say it won't be changed until an official release from Masashi Kishimoto is issued whether through databook or some other media so quit your whining--Cerez365 (talk) 12:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Bothersome The people who edit or post new information on here cant do anything right. On Naruto's abilities under his status as a member of the Uzumaki clan it should say he has a potential long life span not stamina Stamina is chakra we already know Naruto has a lot of chakra. Vitality AND Longevity should be on the page also. I would do it myself but guess what? the page is locked big surprise. :In the manga, vitality/stamina are rather interchangeable. The page is locked because too many people are stubborn and thick-headed to point of adding Flying Thunder God to his jutsu, even though what he did wasn't that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Typing Error Since it's locked and I can't change it, I guess I'll leave the note here that there is an error within this article. For Dark Naruto: "Soon after, Dark Naruto (闇ナルト, Yami Naruto) appeared, berating Naruto on [how quickly the people from Konoha for how quickly] they changed their ideals of Naruto and had started sucking up to him, which sickened Dark Naruto." It should say "Berated Naruto on how quickly the people of Konaha changed their ideals" Who did Adult Naruto's voice? In episode 155 of Shippuuden, Naruto imagined himself as a full grown ninja, but his voice was drastically deeper. Who did his voice, because it was obviously not Junko Takeuchi? And also, shouldn't it then be added under his voice actors/actress/seiyu? Sorry didn't sign my above postSparxs77 (talk) 20:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Clan name Naruto's clan name must be Uzumaki Namikaze since he's the son of the 4th hokage. :Who said Minato was a part of a clan? Jacce | Talk | 19:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) if kushina mother was the first hokage's wife doesn't that make naruto also related? also he would be cousin's with tsunade and of some relation to the second hokage. I could be wrong just curious. : kushina's mother is not the firsts wife, they are simple from the same clan Fawcettp (talk) 03:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No where in the manga does it say this. Mito was just part of the Uzumaki clan. There was no relationship between Kushina and Mito other than them being from the same clan. ::Orale...Once more,people from the same clan in Naruto are usually related Mito wasn't Kushina's mother, but they were probably related by blood in some way though though this hasn't been disclosed yet --Cerez365 (talk) 17:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC)